Trust
by 7starfish7
Summary: Not as dark as my first fic. Olivia is in the arms of another man. What happens when Elliot finally realizes his feelings for her and what happens when one night of passion threatens to destroy everything? Final chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

Elliot groaned as he sat back in his chair having gotten back from yet again another call. He loved his job but sometimes he wished he could just quit. He was too tired, too aggravated, too fed up with the bullshit of New York; but there was one thing that made it all worth it, one thing that kept him up at night and had him up early in the morning eager to start his day just because he knew it meant being with her: Olivia Benson.

And she was looking exceptionally beautiful this evening, with her hair in curls, make up a little darker than usual, and a tight fitting low cut, black dress. It was almost as if she was going somewhere; like a date. "Liv?" Asked Elliot. "You got plans tonight?"

Olivia stared up at him from the paperwork on her desk. She was hesitant about telling Elliot about her date. After all it wasn't as if many men had stayed around long after meeting Elliot Stabler. "Uhh, yeah I do. Why?"

Damn. If that wasn't a sucker punch to the Stabler Happy Dance. "Oh", he began, "Do I know the guy?"

Olivia shook her head, wondering when the timer on his temper would go off. "No, you don't but he's funny and seems like a nice guy. I think you two would get along."

"When can I meet him?" He asked, knowing it would provoke a negative response but he was hurt that she was going to be spending her night in the arms of someone else so he needed a reason to lash out.

Olivia looked up at him again, her eyes questioning the integrity of his statement. "Never." She said, trying to sound light hearted but she knew where this was going.

"Why not? Didn't you just say we would get along?" Retorted Elliot.

"Because, Elliot." Olivia sighed. Here is comes, the angry, hurtful, son of a bitch that is the Mr. Hyde of Elliot Stabler. "I don't want you two meeting yet, okay."

"Well why the hell not? Do you even know this guy? I think we should check him out." He said, gesturing towards Fin.

"Don't look at me, Stabler." Said Fin. "She's a big girl. I'm not getting involved in this."

"Thanks Fin." Said Olivia as she returned to her files.

"Yeah, thanks Fin." Spat Elliot, sarcastically. "Seriously, Olivia, we all know you have shit taste in guys. How do you know this guy isn't some creep?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked sharply.

Elliot let out a harsh laugh. "Well shall we review? There was that sleazy journalist, that baby rapist from COAP-"

"He came on to me!" She said. "I was never interested in Eric."

"Well lets not forget Dean Porter." He spat. "And we all know how comfortable you two were with each other. You pick some real winners, Liv."

Olivia glared at him, hurt and anger in her eyes. Everyone knew that she like Dean and everyone knew how devastated she was to find that she had been blind sided by the man she let warm her cold nights. She wanted to scream, her anger boiling to the top but her eyes were watering and if she let herself cry it would ruin her makeup and by this time she wouldn't be able to fix it before her date arrived.

So, hurt and embarrassed, she gathered her things from her desk drawer and made her way into Cragen's office to inform him she was leaving early.

Fin stared at Elliot, keeping quiet until Cragen's door was shut. "That was low, man." He said. "Throwing that shit in her face; why can't you just let her have fun for one night? Don't you think she deserves it?"

Elliot scowled. "What, like she did with Porter? You don't think that guy was an ass?"

"Porter was an ass", said Fin, "but she liked him. And as I recall you acted like a jealous bastard then too."

"I'm not jealous!" Shouted Elliot, defensively.

Fin smirked at him, his outburst proving him right. Still, Fin was never one for poking the wounded, so he kept his mouth shut. "Fine, if you say so. But you can at least lay off her. You know she had no clue about Porter, that last one was low."

Elliot was just about to reply when Cragen's door swung open and Olivia shuffled out. She briskly walked past Elliot's desk, trying to hide the sob that escaped her throat.

He heard it. Damn it, he heard and it broke his heart. He hadn't realized how much his comment had crushed her. He wanted to run after her, he wanted to apologize but like every other time he had pissed her off or hurt her he just stayed in at his desk, waiting for someone else to take the bunt of his anger.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you waiting for the sequel to Strength, it's coming. I haven't forgotten but I want to it to be perfect. Hang in there. I will post it soon along with more to this story.<strong>

**Review. Let me know what you want to happen with Elliot and Olivia's date.**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia sat alone in her apartment, crying, clutching her bruised hand from when she had punched her date in the face. The bastard had thought dinner was an all access pass into her pants and had tried, despite her refusal, to force his way into her apartment.

After dinner, when her thigh was finally rid of his hand, he insisted on seeing her to her door, claiming he wanted to make sure she got in "safe". She would have been safer in lock up. After a series of painful groping in the hallway she finally had enough. It was with one punch that she sent him tumbling and cursing as he clutched his broken jaw the same way she was clutching her hand.

She observed the discoloration of her wrists. She was sure she would have bruises from where he had held her. She considered reporting him, after all things had gotten violent between them but all she could think about was the smug look on Elliot's face when she went to Cragen about another one of her 'Winners'

Damn it, Elliot. She didn't want to think about him now. She didn't want to focus on how he'd humiliated her, she wanted to focus on her anger towards her date, the man she had thought about reporting until she realized she was more concerned with Elliot than him and figured the experience didn't warrant an arrest. She didn't think he was a rapist, just a pig. Still, it was enough to prove Elliot right.

Damn him.

It was the knock at her door that brought her out of her trance. Thinking her date was back for round two she picked up her gun from the counter and padded to the door, checking through the peep hole.

"Liv?" Elliot's voice was soft as he called from outside the door. "Olivia please open the door."

Speak of the devil. She didn't want to see him now. She didn't want to tell him he was right. The knocking continued, followed by his pleads, until she couldn't take the sound anymore.

She placed her gun on the table next to her and sighed before undoing the lock and opening the door.

"What do you want, Elliot?" She asked, trying to sound annoyed. He just stood there, wide eyed with shock and concern etched all over his face.

"My God, Olivia, what happened to you?" He asked as he wrapped her in his arms and shut the door behind them.

It took everything she had not to cry. She had expected him to still be taunting and cruel or at the very least still angry, though he had no reason to be but he just held her, sensed that something was wrong and comforted her in the way she needed. Yes, it took everything she had not to cry. And then she realized why he was being to caring, so warm and comforting.

She had been crying.

She had been crying and the evidence was probably all over her face in little black mascara trails down her cheeks. She looked like hell and she knew it. What's worse is that he knew it and would inevitably ask what had happened and she would have to tell him that her date was creep and he was right.

Olivia pulled back from his embrace, figuring if she was going to be humiliated again she did not want to be so while in the arms of her tormentor.

"Liv, what happened?" Asked Elliot. He looked at her disheveled appearance, immediately assuming the worst. "Did that bastard put his hands on you?"

Olivia looked down at her bruised knuckles and the darkening hand prints on her wrists. She didn't think he would ask that question. She didn't think he'd care. "I'm fine." She said as she walked into her kitchen, trying to distance herself from him. She reached into one of the cupboards and pulled out a glass, anything if it meant prolonging this discussion.

"You're not fine, Olivia." Said Elliot as he approached her. His hand reached for the wrist belonging to the hand that was holding the glass. He had intending on guiding her hand to place the glass on the counter but his fingers had barely closed around her when she flung her wrist back, yelping in pain as she dropped that glass on the floor.

Elliot stood there, stunned, as he watched Olivia sob into her hand, tiny shards of glass all around them. He didn't think he had grabbed her that hard. He never meant to hurt her and he certainly never meant to reduce her to tears.

She was so embarrassed. Humiliation had to be a fatal disease. She couldn't believe her outburst, that she had just freaked out like that in front of Elliot and all she could do was cry at the matter; having been mortified by her own actions. She hadn't intended to react that way but his hand, however gentle it was, had closed around the tender flesh of her bruised wrist and damn it if it didn't hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Olivia." He choked out. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Olivia removed her hand from her mouth and drew in a deep breath. "You didn't." She said quietly before walking around the broken glass to the hall closet. She took out a broom and dust pan before heading back to the kitchen where Elliot stood motionless.

"Why don't you go sit down, Elliot, I have to clean this up."

"Let me take care of it." He said. "You look like you've had a rough night. Why don't you just relax."

"I'm fine." She snapped. Again, she snapped and she would have to tell him why. Tell him that he was right and in her quest for companionship she had run into, yet again, another jerk who only succeeded in hurting her. And she was hurt, she was lonely and vulnerable and humiliated and everything she did not want to be in front of the man she was trying to prove herself to. "I got it." Her voice was just a whisper, a quiet plea to the floor as her eyes turned to task at hand.

"Olivia what happened to you?" He asked a bit sternly. "Don't say that your fine because you obviously aren't. What happened tonight? What did that son of a bitch do to you?"

She wanted to jump back in his arms. However humiliated and proud she was she wanted to be where she felt safe, in his arms. Except she didn't have to ask because he did it for her; leaning the broom against the counter and pulling her to him.

Elliot was afraid she would run from his touch, that this knew found level of intimacy was scaring her but after a few seconds, when she didn't pull away, he spoke. "Olivia please talk to me."

She sniffled against his shoulder, trying to find the words that would make her seem less pathetic. "You were right." She said. "He was a creep."

Elliot pulled away from her for a second, taking in her tired eyes and tearstained face. Gently, his hands moved to her wrists, examining them for the damage he now knew he didn't cause.

"Olivia", he choked out as his eyes landed on the angry purple hands that branded her flesh, "did he rape you?"

She swallowed and shook her head. "No", she began, "no, nothing like that. He was just an ass hole; tried to hold me still when I wouldn't kiss him in the hall."

Elliot shook his head at the floor before wrapping her back in his arms. "I don't know where you find these guys."

She wanted to laugh, she knew he was being sarcastic but his comment from before still stung and only added to the salt in her wounds. "Someone must have put out an add." She said. "I guess he and Dean read the same paper."

"God, Olivia." He said. He hadn't known his words meant so much to her. How could he tell her that he was just angry; hurt that she would be in the arms of someone else when he wanted nothing more than to hold her himself?"I'm so sorry about that. I- I didn't mean it like that. I know you liked him and I know you had no idea what he was doing." He paused, looking for the words that might make her feel less blinded and betrayed. "None of us did."

Olivia pulled back and looked at him, her eyes meeting nothing but love and concern. "Why are you doing this?" She asked. "I thought you would be happy to know you were right. Why are you apologizing?"

"Because", Elliot said as he rubbed his thumb over the apple of her cheek, "because you have been hurt enough for one night. And I'm not here to make you feel worse."

"Why are you here?" She asked

Elliot straightened up and looked her in the eyes, trying to convey his true emotion to her. "I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk earlier. You didn't deserve it and I'm sorry for being such a jealous bastard." He swallowed hard, knowing what he was admitting too but feeling guilty for trying to keep her from finding a family of her own. "You have every right to go out on a date and I can't stop you."

"Jealous?" She asked.

Elliot blushed. "Yeah, Liv. I was jealous."

Olivia looked down at the floor, unable to take on the emotion she saw in his eyes. They mirrored her own. Her heart was beating hard in her chest and from his proximity she was certain he could feel it. She could feel his. "Why are you telling me this?"

Elliot's hands found her waist and brought her closer to him. The images of her with another man assaulted him. He had to feel her close. He had to make her his. He swallowed hard, hoping, praying, he was not making a mistake. "Because I love you."

The words left his mouth and his whole world stopped. He couldn't believe he had just said it. He couldn't believe he had put everything on the line in one sentence. His job, their partnership, their friendship, everything could be destroyed depending on what happened next.

He wanted to speak but his mouth ran dry. He parted his lips, trying to think of a way to fix this, but his mouth soon found a new task as her lips made contact with his and they shared their first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank to all who reviewed and made suggestions. I have found a couple that I can use. Nothing will be immediate, but I did read them and I will deliver.<strong>

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Smut ahead; following up on requests. Thanks to Silvrblade for reviewing. Everyone loves E/O smut. This is for you**

* * *

><p>It was like a dream, as his eyes drew close and shivers ran down his spine, her tongue was with his, molding, meshing, working together on this just as they had on everything else in their partnership.<p>

They parted but stayed close. Elliot could feel her hot breath on his neck as his hands ran up her back and pulled her closer to him. "Liv." He breathed. "Olivia."

"Don't." She said as she moved to face him. Her eyes met his, conveying everything she wanted and needed to say but couldn't manage to vocalize. She wanted him. She wanted and loved him just as much as he did her and for just as long.

His hand went under her chin, tilting her lips towards his. And then there were sparks and heat behind their closed eyes. She pressed her hips against his, feeling his erection on her thigh.

His hands ran down her back, pulling down the zipper to her dress. The straps on her shoulders fell to her mid arm, exposing her bra clad breasts. He loved the sight of her, as the soft light from the streetlamps shown through the window, cascading down her olive skin, glistening in the low light.

"Beautiful", he said, "Liv, you're beautiful."

She smiled a small blushing smile as her hands ran up his shoulders. She skimmed her lips along his neck as her fingers began working at the buttons on his shirt. He tilted his head back, giving her lips more room to explore his neck. He shrugged off his shirt as she ran her hands down his broad chest, caressing his skin, loving the way his muscles flexed at her touch. He pulled her lips to his, gently massaging his way down her arms till his hands met her wrists.

He brushed his thumbs gently over the darkened skin. His worried eyes met hers, communicating his devotion, his promise never to hurt her. She lowered her hands, allowing her dress to fall completely from her body.

Elliot licked his lips and his breath quickened. His hands found her waist as her hands pulled at his belt, bringing his slacks to join the clothes on the floor.

His lips were on hers again. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, seeking entrance which she allowed.

He looked around them, saw the broken glass on the floor, and picked her up like a man would hold his bride and carried her to the bedroom.

"Olivia", he breathed as he laid her down on the bed. His voice was quiet and unsure as it rushed against her skin. "If you want me to stop-"

"I don't." She looked at him, love and need in her eyes, "I want this. I want you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. Her lips grazed his as his arms wrapped around her back, pulling at the clasp of her bra. "I love you."

He pulled back slightly and looked at her. He smiled as her words sunk in. She loved him. She loved him as he loved her.

The kiss she offered was one he could only dream about, full of love and passion. He ran his hands up her legs and under the waist band of her panties. She lifted her hips and allowed him to pull them off of her. He sat back on his knees and pulled his boxers down, exposing his desire.

She sat up and ran her hands down his back to rest on his waist. His hands found her breasts, squeezing, circling, rubbing his thumbs over the hardened buds.

Her breath hitched as a moan flew from her lips. He gently laid her back on the bed as he kissed his way across her chest; his hands seeking between her legs.

He slipped a finger into her as his thumb brushed her clit. She bucked against his hand as he added another finger, curling inside her, bringing her that much closer to her climax.

"Elliot." She whispered as her hands ran up his back, meeting his head and leading him up to her, aligning them. She wrapped her legs around him, signaling she was ready.

He pushed, feeling her body stretch around his. His lips found hers, seeking more contact as he began thrusting in and out of her.

It was as if every nerve in his body caught fire, overwhelming him as their bodies joined. He loved her and he was going to worship every part of her until she was satiated and asleep in his arms and when she woke up, he would be there; ready to do it all over again.

She moaned his name as the pleasure shot through her. He loved that sound. He loved making her feel so good. He loved her. That's why it was like this, he decided. Never had making love felt like this to either of them. They loved each other and were expressing that love in the most intimate of acts.

And then it was as if every piece of her world shattered into a million tingling happy pieces, shooting shards of ecstasy through her, making her head spin and her nerves tense and burn in the most blissful way possible.

And, when it was over, he was still there, still holding her, inside of her, shaking from his own climax as the last of the tremors flew through him.

He rolled them over, allowing her to collapse onto his chest and fall into a deep, peaceful, sleep.

As her breathing calmed and he felt the rise and fall of her chest against his, he knew that he couldn't walk away. That something greater than the both of them had happened that night. Despite everything that was at stake, despite the fact that he was still very much married and despite the fact that he couldn't be sure that she even wanted to peruse this knew found intimacy, he knew he couldn't let go.

He had to be with her. Now that he knew, now that he held her, kissed her, felt her love him, trust him with her body, he knew he couldn't live without her. She had given herself to him and he would be damned if he wasn't going to hold on.

He would tell her that in the morning, when she was awake and the events of the night were clear, he would express his love for her; put himself in the same vulnerable position she had been in and he could only hope that she would accept him.

* * *

><p><strong>Will she? I don't know. I mean, he is still married but damn wasn't that hot? I wonder whats going to happen next.<strong>

**And I know some of you were hoping they wouldn't do it yet. Trust me, the twists are coming and I promise one giant ride of sexual tension. It's been three chapters and if SVU as taught us anything its that Olivia can not be happy for more than four episodes. Brace yourselves. **

**Sequel to Strength is posted. It's called "Aggression". **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia awoke hazily the next morning under the arms of a sleeping Elliot. For a moment she smiled, reveling in the comforting feeling of his arms around her, his hard body pressed against hers, the content look on his face while he slept. Yes, she smiled but only for a moment.

And her lips fell into a line, curling down at the corners because she knew as much as she wanted him, as much as he wanted her, he was married. Slowly, she removed herself from under him and off the bed, wrapping one of the blankets around her naked body.

She softly made her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her so quietly even she didn't hear it click. She didn't want to wake him. She didn't want to face the awkward morning after conversation.

She felt dirty, as the scalding water from the shower poured down her skin. Her thoughts were consumed of Elliot, his wife, his family, and everything she should have thought about last night when they were making love.

Love.

He said he loved her. She said she loved him. She had to talk to him; had to know if he meant it, how long he felt this way, what it would mean for them, for him, for his family. She did not want to be the other woman, the cause of his divorce but he said he loved her and she loved him. As much as she didn't want to, she had to talk to him.

* * *

><p>Elliot awoke, alone, to the sound of the shower running. He smiled into her pillow. <em>Her <em>pillow. He had spent the night with _her_, was lying in _her_ bed, and resting his head in _her_ pillow. For a moment, he considered joining her in the shower but decided that the perfect way to start off their new relationship was with a homemade breakfast in bed.

After all, she said she loved him.

He made his way to the kitchen, after getting dressed, and sighed when he saw the bare contents of her cabinets. He opened the fridge, only to find expired milk, beer, and a half eaten container of Chinese take out. He smirked and shook his head.

"Oh Liv." He said to himself. He grabbed his coat off the floor and shook it free of the broken glass from the night before.

He would clean it up later. He thought, as he walked down the hallway of her building and to his car. Right now, he had to go to the store, pick up some food, and have breakfast in bed with the love of his life.

Because she said she loved him.

It wasn't until she saw the broken glass on the floor that she began to cry. He was gone. He woke up and just walked out the door, leaving her to face the full weight of what they had done, what he had perused, what he had said he wanted.

He left no note, no sign that he was coming back or that she wasn't being rejected in the most cruel way possible. He didn't even clean up the glass.

She sunk down to the floor and started screaming into her palm. How could she be so stupid? How could she let things go that far? How could she have screwed up everything she had and held dear in one night.

It was a mistake. She thought as she pulled herself off the floor and headed out the door. A mistake: he had made that clear when she left for work without him, without a goodbye.

She could only hope that something could be salvaged, that they could still be partners and maybe even friends after this. She would tell him that when she saw him. She would tell him that it was okay, that she understood, and that he should stay with his wife because they both deserve to be happy and they shouldn't let one little mistake ruin over twelve years of friendship.

So, as much as it pained her, she would tell him that; tell him that she wasn't mad, or hurt, or humiliated that he had left without her, would live without her, could be happy without her. She had to.

Because she loves him.

* * *

><p>He knew what had happened, when he had returned and she wasn't there and her keys were not on the table and the broken glass was still on the floor. He cursed himself for not leaving a note, knowing that that one small action would have saved her from feeling so hurt, so betrayed, and so used.<p>

He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. He held his breath as he counted the rings. Getting her recording, he threw the grocery sacks in his arms at the wall, hearing the contents shatter within the bags. He was so angry with himself, as he cleaned the mess and made his way out of her apartment. He knew; knew that she had gotten out of the shower, expecting to find him, knew that she must have been distraught that he had left her. He knew because she was ignoring his calls, had left abruptly to avoid arriving to work at the same time, was in a hurry to leave her apartment to be away from her kitchen, where everything had started.

She didn't even clean up the glass.

* * *

><p>It seemed like hours before he finally arrived at the precinct, hours, as he walked over to their adjoined desks and hours as he fumbled out the words he had formulated on the way.<p>

"Its okay, Elliot." She said, interrupting his scattered expressions. "I understand."

His heart filled with relief. He should have know Liv would have thought better of him than to leave her alone after they had sex like some cheap one night stand. He should have known she knew he wasn't "that guy", that he wanted to be with her, that he loves her. "I'm so glad to hear that, Liv." He said. "You would not believe the places that my mind has been."

"I know." She said quietly. "My mind has been there too." She placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to illustrate her point. "I know you love Kathy and I don't want to come between that." Her words shattered his heart; shattered them like the broken glass all over her kitchen floor. "Last night was a mistake and I don't want you feeling like you owe me anything or that I expect anything from you.'

His heart twisted painfully in his chest. A mistake? Is that how she felt? He thought she loved him. "Liv." He said, softly.

"Its okay, Elliot. Really. I don't think this has to ruin everything we have. We can't let thirteen years of friendship go down the drain because I was hurt and you were vulnerable. I think it would be best if we pretend this never happened. It was a mistake. We should just move on."

He couldn't hear anymore. Her words had cut him worse than any dagger. She hadn't left because she thought he'd rejected her. She left because she was rejecting him. He nodded, unable to speak as the torment built inside him.

Olivia let out a long breath. "Good." She smiled before walking away, before subtly wiping away the tears that had fallen as she left him.

He watched her leave, agony in his heart. She didn't want him. She wanted to move on.

He would let her. He would let her because that's what she wanted, what she needed to be happy. And he wanted that for her.

Because he loves her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

It was hours before they were forced to speak; hours before they were called on a case and forced to ride in a small car together to Queens. They didn't say much. Olivia read the directions off of her smart phone as Elliot grumbled about traffic and various pedestrians.

They didn't even look at each other.

Elliot sighed and Olivia glance at him out of the corner of her eye. She saw the discontent and the hurt on his face and couldn't help but think she was the cause of it. After all, she was the other woman. After twelve years of accusations and hurtful rumors she finally proved Kathy right. She did want her husband and they had slept together.

Olivia felt sick. She couldn't believe she had stooped so low as to go after a married man. A married man, who so obviously, did not want her.

It was her turn to sigh.

Elliot quickly glanced over at her, fearing if he stared too long he might lean over and kiss her. He saw the guilt and pain on her face. He knew she felt badly about what they had done. He knew that she feared she was the cause of his marital problems. What she didn't know was that he loved her and he didn't love his wife and that fact had nothing to do with her.

He hadn't loved Kathy since before Eli was born, before he held her in the hospital that day, before he held her last night, before he realized it had meant nothing to her.

The air was thick with regret and neither one could speak on it because they both feared that they would say that they had none and be rejected by the other.

So, the idle chatter continued.

It wasn't until a cat had ran out in the middle of the street and Elliot had slammed on the breaks, instinctively throwing his arm over Olivia to keep her from hitting the dashboard, that the quiet returned.

His arm had crossed over her. The gesture had meant to be protective but his hand had fallen on her breast and it wasn't until he felt her heaving chest rise that he consciously realized he was still touching her.

She shot him a look that screamed death, as he removed his hand from her body. She didn't want him to touch her. She didn't want to be reminded of what she couldn't have.

Elliot gulped as his hand fell to his side. "Sorry." He said, still thoroughly embarrassed.

Olivia didn't respond. She was too angry and hurt from the events of the morning for her to carry on any conversation with the man that wasn't work related.

Realizing he wasn't going to get a response out of her, he beeped the car horn, causing the cat to scatter, and continued driving down the suburban streets of New York.

_Awkward silences should be illegal. _He thought as he felt his erection against his pants. He missed her touch; missed the way she felt as he was holding her, kissing her, inside of her. His heart broke as he realized that he would never get to experience a love like that again.

He was glad when they arrived on the scene and the victim refused to talk to any male officer. It meant Olivia could be there without him and he could ask around for more information. He couldn't stand being so close to her and not be able to touch her. He couldn't bare talking to her, knowing that he couldn't confess his love.

Luckily, they didn't have to talk. At least not for a few more hours and even then it would only be work related. And that's how the day was carried on for the remaining hours; hours that turned into days, which turned into weeks, which turned into months. Four long, cold, lonely months until Olivia realized that she was tired of being sad and alone and agreed to go out on the blind date that Melinda had set her up on.

Elliot was tired too. He missed having a smiling face to look forward to. Even his wife had lost her smile; probably because the past months had been filled with anger and disagreements on both ends. He decided that it was enough. Olivia had said that she wanted him to be happy and damn it if he wasn't going to try.

So, as a peace offering, he took his wife out to the new Italian restaurant she had been dying to try. He wouldn't think about Olivia tonight. Tonight was about him and his wife and his happiness. The last thing he would think about is Olivia or how much her loved her, how much he missed her, how much he wished she was sitting across from him instead of the woman he hadn't loved for over four years.

No, he was going to forget tonight. At least that's what he thought.

It was hard to forget about the woman you love when you sit down and catch her out of the corner of your eye, sitting with another man, holding hands across the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun. . . Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

She noticed him too. More importantly she noticed him noticing her. Olivia felt her blood boil as she caught sight of Elliot and Kathy. Jealousy coursed through her as she stared at the married couple. It wasn't until she felt her date tug on her hands that she was brought back to the moment.

She could tell he was waiting for her to respond but she was so busy trying not to kill that she hadn't heard what he had said in the first place.

So, she smiled, knowing Elliot was watching and knowing her date wouldn't mind one bit if her response was pressing her lips against his, she kissed him.

And fuck if it wasn't the most tantalizing kiss either of them had ever had the displeasure of faking. She knew she had gotten to him. She could tell by his clenched jaw and ridged expression.

But when she turned to look at him she didn't see it. All she saw was a very hurt Elliot Stabler with his mouth hung open and heartbreak in his eyes.

Her heart broke too at the sight of it. She had intended on making him mad, not crushing his heart the way he had so brutally crushed hers.

Elliot turned his attention to his table, unable to stare at Olivia or meet the eyes of his wife. "What is she doing?" He whispered to himself.

"She's on a date, Elliot." Said Kathy, clearly annoyed. "Like the one that we are supposed to be on."

"Kathy-"

"No, Elliot", she interrupted, "I'm sick of this. If your not with Olivia, your talking about Olivia and if your not talking about her you are thinking about her and praying that someone will bring her up so you can talk about her some more."

He didn't respond. She was right and he knew it.

"Elliot, for once can something not be about Olivia? You are here with me; the least you can do is act like you are happy about it."

"Are you happy about it?" He asked. "Are you happy that you are with me?"

* * *

><p>"Matt", said Olivia, sternly, "I'm not trying to give you mixed signals but I would really appreciate it if you would stop trying to make your way under my dress." Her voice was thick with sarcasm and feigned politeness.<p>

Matt smiled and brought his hand closer to her inner thigh. "C'mon Olivia. Two minutes ago you couldn't keep your lips off me. Don't get shy on me now." He gave her thigh a gentle squeeze before moving closer to her on the booth. "I couldn't possibly have gotten less attractive in that amount of time. Why don't you just relax and enjoy it."

"Seriously Matt", she said as she scooted back from him, "that wasn't code for please try harder. Get your hands off of me."

"Relax Olivia." He said as he crowded her more. His hand moved further up her thigh until the tips of his fingers were brushing against her panties. "Why don't we go someplace where you are more comfortable?"

* * *

><p>"Kathy, I know you haven't been happy lately. I haven't either. Do you think we are making a mistake staying together for the kids? All we do is fight. That can't be healthy for them."<p>

"Why are you asking me this Elliot?" Asked Kathy. "What are you trying to say?"

Elliot was about to respond when he caught sight of Olivia scooting back into the booth, away from her date who seemed to crowd and cage her in. He could tell by the expression on her face that something wasn't right. His eyes fell to what he could see under her table. He saw his hands all over her as she moved back, trying to escape his touch.

"That bastard better get his hands off of her." He growled.

Kathy followed his stare and saw what she misinterpreted as a consensual encounter. "Who cares about Olivia! Elliot, if she wants to be felt up under the table in a public restaurant then so be it. We are having a serious discussion right now."

Elliot couldn't hear her over the thundering rage in his ears. That man had his hands on Olivia, _his_ Olivia, and he wasn't about to sit there and watch while he groped her. "I have to stop this."

"Elliot!" Kathy spat. "If you walk away from me right now you better not come back. I'm not going to be second. Its me or her."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but I had to set the stage for what was about to happen next. In your reviews *Caugh* hint hint *caugh* tell me what you think he is going to do.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

His eyes met hers. The choice he had been waiting for was now presented in front of him in bold color. He had been waiting for the ultimatum but he wasn't prepared for when it came.

There was Kathy, the mother of his children, the woman he didn't love and there was Olivia, his best friend, the woman he couldn't live without, the woman he loved more than he thought possible.

He froze. He knew what he had to do. He knew his answer before he heard Olivia's plea, before he felt himself lift from his seat, before he started walking over to her table and watched Kathy storm out.

It was her. It was always her.

He loved Olivia and he didn't care if she didn't want him. All he wanted at them moment was to get that man the fuck off of her and to beat him senseless for touching what he now considered his.

His hands reached for the collar of the man's sports coat and ripped him away from her. Olivia's shocked and angry eyes met his. Her fists were clenched and Elliot could tell she had been seconds away from punching this man in the face.

But all he could think about as he slammed the man against the wall was that his nose needing breaking and despite the fact that Olivia was fully capable and really in the mood to, he desperately wanted to be the man to do it.

He felt Matt's bones give way under his fist. "You bastard!" He screamed. "How dare you touch her!"

He pulled his fist back and was about to strike again when he felt two soft hands on his biceps, pulling him back and keeping his from striking.

He pushed forward, unknowingly taking Olivia with him, and his hand collided with the wall next to Matt's face.

Olivia went tumbling forward and collided with the table as she fell to the floor."

In that moment, all of the rage left his body. Elliot released his grip on Matt, leaving him to scamper away, and turned all of his attention on Olivia.

"Liv." He said worriedly as he knelt down beside her. "Olivia are you okay?

She glared at him, anger and frustration in her eyes. He tried to help her up but she jerked free from his grasp; not because she hated his gesture but because she knew if he touched her that she would fall into his arms and repeat the very actions that had lead them to being so distant in the first place.

"I'm fine." She said as she walked over to the manager of the restaurant, who, by this time, had called security to the commotion. She dealt with the disturbance and explained the situation to one of the security guards while the other kept a close eye on Elliot.

Once the damage to the wall was charged on the credit card Matt had used to buy their drinks, she was out the door and heading home.

Elliot had to stay a bit longer, having had to wait for security to let him go. He considered just beating them too but decided that those actions would only result in him being placed in lock up and there for away from Olivia for another night.

Of all the days for him not to have his badge it was today. He knew once he flashed it he could be on his way to Olivia but instead he had left it on his nightstand. He wanted to scream in frustration. He wanted to run after her a appologize for hurting her. He hadn't meant to; he didn't even know she had latched on to his arms. All he could think about was how good it felt to pound his fists into Matt's face.

It seemed like forever before he was allowed to leave. So there he was, finally calm, finally able to exit the door Olivia had a half hour earlier.

He didn't even bother trying to hail a cab. All he could think about was the choice that he had made that night as he sprinted down the street and to her apartment. He didn't even know what he would say when he got there.

All he knew was the second she opened the door and her eyes met his and her flushed body was in front of his with nothing but his clothes and a thin robe separating them, he couldn't remember being happier.

Because even if she sent him on his way, even if she rejected him yet again, she would know. She would know without a doubt in her mind that he had made his choice.

And it was her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Aggression has also been updated and I am working on some one-shots. Give me ideas.**

* * *

><p>"What do you want, Elliot?" Asked Olivia after several seconds of silence. Her arms were crossed and there was a fire in her eyes that she wasn't quite sure was anger. "Its late. What are you doing here?"<p>

"What am I doing here?" He asked amazed. "You're my partner and some creep just had his hands all over you. I'm here to make sure your okay. What do you mean what am I doing here? Where the hell would you be?"

"Why do you care!" She quipped, anger and hurt in her voice. He had no right to be there; not after he fucked her and so thoughtlessly left her alone the next morning.

Elliot shook his head at the floor. He knew their relationship was screwed up but he had no idea the extent of the damage they had caused. He softened his actions and stepped forward. "May I come in?"

Olivia took in his appearance. She saw the perspiration on his forehead that had gathered from his run to her apartment. She saw his clearly distressed expression and his trembling hands from the nerves she wasn't quite sure why he possessed in the first place. She nodded her head and stepped back, deciding she needed the answer.

"Your not going to throw me into another table are you?" She asked, in a manner she wasn't sure could pass for jokingly. She saw the regret flash on his face as he rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"Liv, you know that was an accident. You know that I would never intentionally hurt you." It was the crack in his voice that confused her. She knew it was an accident and that he would never physically hurt her but his present concern completely belied the man he was on that morning. And his claim to never intentionally hurt her; where was that when he decided to leave her?

"Liv." He said, breaking her from her thoughts. "Olivia are you even listening to me?"

"What?" She whispered. "Uh- I'm sorry, Elliot, I was just, just go ahead."

"I said I'm sorry. Liv, I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was just trying to get that guy off you."

And again his words left her confused and shocked. As far as she knew he had been clueless as to what was going on with her and Matt. He didn't know she wanted him off her and had they not been in a public restaurant just feet away from Elliot and his wife she would have gladly taken the opportunity Elliot had and punched Matt into oblivion. Elliot didn't know any of this. As far as Olivia was concerned Elliot was just being the jealous bastard he always was when she had a date.

"How do you know I wanted him to stop, Elliot. I was on a date."

Elliot shook his head, not believing a word. "Because I know you, Liv. I know you weren't into that guy and I sure as hell know that you wouldn't want to be felt up in public."

Olivia felt her cheeks burn with anger and embarrassment. She was embarrassed that Elliot had seen her in such a position and she was angered that he was right. She wasn't into Matt. She loved Elliot. She loved him and God damn it if he wasn't being the sweet, caring, married ass hole he had been that first night.

"Olivia, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and apologize. If you really were into that guy then", he paused and swallowed the hurt and rejection in his heart, "then I guess I'm sorry for that too."

She didn't say anything. What could she say; Elliot you were right and I wound up with another ass hole that you had to save me from after making me your whore? She watched his turn and walk towards her door.

God, she wanted him. She wanted him to turn around and hold her and say that he loved her. She wanted him to stay and make love to her the way he had that night; the way she thought he had that night.

"What's wrong with you!" She asked harshly. "What are you doing? Why are you being like this?"

"Me!" Elliot shouted as he stormed over to her. "What are you talking about, Liv? All I have been doing is trying to be your friend; something I thought we were!"

"Yeah, you've been doing a real good job at that, Elliot. What's next on your friendship list, uh? You going to beat up every guy that shows interest in me or are you just going to continue playing with me?"

"Oh, I'm playing with you!" He shouted. "What about tonight, huh? What about the way you kissed that guy right in front of me? What about the way you tore my heart out!"

Olivia was fuming. "I tore your heart out? Elliot I'm not the one who left, okay!" She screamed as she fought back tears. "I'm not the one who woke up and changed my god damned mind and walked away like nothing ever happened."

"Yes you were, Olivia!" He began. "I leave for ten minutes and I come back and your gone. You said everything was a mistake and you have the nerve to tell me that I am the one who changed my mind, that I'm the one playing with you!"

She thought her heart just about stopped. She could feel the color drain from her face as she mentally reconstructed that morning. "You-", she paused, "You came back?"

"Of course I came back." Said Elliot in confusion. "Did you really think I would just leave you?" The shock on her face matched his own as he too remembered that morning and slowly pieced together the events that took place. She hadn't left him. She thought he left her; woke up and fled with regret. She wasn't telling him to stay with his wife because she wanted him to. She had been trying to salvage what was left of their friendship; the same thing he had been doing when he pretended he didn't want her.

Finally his words came back to him and he was able to speak. "Olivia, I could never make love to you and just walk away. That wasn't what I wanted."

She was definitely crying now, soft torrents streaming down her face as realization came into view. "Elliot", she began, "I don't know what to say. I thought that you left, that you didn't want me. I don't-"

"Olivia", he interrupted, "Its you." He took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "That's why I came here, tonight. I wanted you to know that its you. Its always been you."

That's when her lips fell onto his as she released every ache and pain she had felt in the past weeks in one passionate, sorrowful, kiss. They pulled away but stayed close, resting on each other's foreheads. She licked her lips and sighed, needing to say what she needed just as much to hear. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>And on that note; what do you want to happen next? I mean, the truth is out but Olivia still doesn't know that he and kathy are over. Should I go for smut? Do you think Olivia still wants to be the other woman? She did it once, whats one more time? Unless, of course she feels responsible for ending a marriage. And what about Matt? I'm sure he is pretty pissed that Elliot punched him out. Is this the last of him? <strong>

**As you can tell I have ideas but which ones am I going to use?**

**Review and let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lmao review: Smut? YES! Olivia deserves a good loving from her man!**

* * *

><p>"I love you." She breathed again. She thought her heart had just about dropped in her stomach. Sure, they had exchanged I love you's that night but this time was different. This time she knew, without a doubt in her mind, that he had chosen her.<p>

He wasn't angry and jealous. She wasn't hurt and betrayed. They were just there, standing in the middle of her living room, in each other's arms. She breathed again. "I love you."

"Olivia." He began, cupping her cheeks. "Liv, you have to know."

"What?" She whispered.

He remained silent.

She thought she might combust from the anguish in her gut. What could it be? Why wasn't he saying it back?

"Olivia", he finally sighed, "before, it wasn't fair to you. With Kathy, I- I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I never meant to-"

"What are you saying, Elliot?" She asked, trying to hide the panick in her voice.

"Its over now. At the restaurant, she asked me to choose. Its over between us, for good this time."

Olivia's arms fell from his shoulders and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered. How could she do this? How could she wreck a marriage? After years of accusations and cruel rumors she had finally proved Kathy right; she did want her husband.

"No, Liv." He said. "This wasn't your fault. Anything that happened between me and Kathy had nothing to do with you." He swallowed, realizing his lie. Sure, Olivia hadn't directly broken up their marriage but she was the reason for most of their fights. She was the reason Elliot couldn't stand to hold his wife when he knew what real love was like. "I made my choice."

Olivia stepped back and shook her head. "I don't know, El." As happy as she was that he had chosen her, she couldn't bare the shame of knowing she had been the ultimate destruction of his family; his wife, his kids. What about them? What about their happiness? What about her? "I just don't know." And with that, she retreated into her bedroom, guilt weighing heavily on her. "Elliot, please leave."

He couldn't; not with the way she was hurting. Not with the way he loved her. "Olivia", he said as he followed her into her bedroom, "Liv, we have to talk about this."

Olivia shook her head and sat on the bed. She had a million things she wanted to say but couldn't manage to vocalize a single one. Not with the fear of her voice betraying her; making her even more vulnerable than she ever would have liked. "Elliot, we have nothing to talk about."

"Damn it Olivia!" He Burst. "Not talking is what got us into this mess. I'm trying to salvage something here. You think I like seeing you like this? You think this is easy on me? You know damn good and well we have a lot to talk about so stop being so god damn stubborn and talk to me!"

"What do you want me to say, Elliot?" She retorted. "Thanks for leaving your wife for me? I'm happy that I destroyed your marriage? What, do you just want me to fall into your arms and live happily ever after? Because I have news for you, that shit doesn't happen! We can't just-"

He cut her off with a kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her, pulling him to her, securing her so close that had it been anyone else doing so she would have panicked. But this wasn't anyone else. This was Elliot. This was the man she dreamed about, the man she loved and trusted more then anyone else in the world. She knew, without a doubt that he would never intentionally hurt her.

She felt the heat rush her body as his tongue ran across her lips, asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth and her tongue mingled with his, releasing all the hurt and uncertainly of the past few months.

"I love you." He whispered when he finally pulled back. "We love each other. And I think its time we accept that that's never going to change." He swallowed hard, having said everything he needed to. He waited a moment in silence as the gravity of his words settled. "Now, I've laid all my cards out on the table. The next move is up to you."

With that, he walked away, leaving her in her bedroom and heading to her front door, all the while scrutinizing himself for revealing so much and praying that his plan had worked. He knew Olivia. He knew that she needed to feel secure to make this decision. And so, by putting the ball in her court, by revealing himself in a way he never had, he gave her that power. And for the second time, he could only hope that she would accept him.

And then there was her hand, a feather light touch on the back of his shoulder, gently turning him away from her front door.

"What is it, Liv?" He asked.

"You said you made your decision." She smirked. "Now I've made mine."

Her lips were on his in less than a second; her arms around his neck, his hands on her waist. He slowly backed her up into the bedroom, never once breaking the kiss.

Her hands wandered under his shirt, caressing his perfectly chiseled back. He moaned at her touch as his hands wandered to claim her body. They broke apart for just a second long enough for him to discard his shirt. Then his lips were on her, mapping her, as he kissed down her neck.

Still clad in only her bathrobe, she pressed against him, allowing him to feel the heat radiating beneath the satin. He felt his erection straining against his pants and pushed his hips into her, allowing her to feel him as well.

She took the hint, her hands moving to free him of his confinements. Once he was in his boxers, his lips returned to her as his hands made their way to the knot of her robe. It fell away with ease and Elliot stood there speechless, staring at her body, admiring her beauty in a way he hadn't the first time.

She was perfect. Her legs seemed to tower as his eyes ran up her body, meeting her taut stomach and full breasts. "Beautiful." He whispered. His licked his lips as he gazed at her, finally meeting her eyes. "So damn beautiful."

Their lips met again as he laid her on the bed and braced himself above her. She raked her nails down his back until she met his boxers, which she discarded shortly after.

Her hands found his length and she gasped at his size, momentarily forgetting how big he really was. She ran her hands over him and smiled when he moaned against her lips.

"Liv, baby", he said, "You've got to stop that if you want this to last. I need you now."

She smiled, the look in his eyes telling her that this was real, that he really did love her. She nodded.

Slowly, he pushed himself in. He released a moan at the contact, feeling her warmth surround him. He kept the pace slow but his thrusts were deep and powerful, earning moans of appreciation from her.

It felt amazing. For a brief moment she wondered if she could even comprehend the intensity that ravaged her body. She had never wanted someone so much or for so long. It was like he had been saved for her; that through all of her years of hurt he was the light that would save her, fix her, fill her more than with his body but with his love as well. That was why, she decided, that it was so amazing, so exhilarating, to feel his body moving with and inside of hers.

And Elliot, God the man was relentless. He pounded into her in such a way that she feared she would fly away if his arms weren't wrapped around her, securing her. He looked down at her, seeing the twisted features of pleasure across her face. He smiled as he sped up the pace, wanting them to go over the edge together.

She was beautiful, stunning actually, as he gazed upon her; briefly looking down to see their bodies collide. He never believed in soul mates, having figured a long time ago that Kathy was his. But he believed now, as their bodies joined in the most intimate of ways. She was made for him, he just knew, and he was made for her.

Then everything slowed. It was if even time itself had stopped as they tensed and burned and froze and floated and fell. Every nerve in their bodies caught fire as wave after wave of ecstasy surged through them, branding them with each others essence.

And after they were still. They laid there, Elliot still on top of her, breathing in the moment. He kissed her gently and watched as the warm contented feeling made its way across her features.

Her hands caught his as he brushed the fallen strands of hair out of her face. Still in silence, she played with his fingers, kissing his hand. She stopped for a moment, when her fingers closed around his bare finger, on the tan line from where his wedding ring once was.

"Some day I'll have a knew one." He whispered. He saw the panic on her face at his words and chuckled. "Relax, Liv." He said before kissing her. "Just promise me you'll be here in the morning."

She smiled and lifted her head to kiss him. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Ask and you shall receive. Sorry it took so long for an update. Finals week at school was a bitch. I'm done till fall semester starts so I am trying to get back on track. Hopefully "Aggression" will be updated before Tuesday. I hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know if I should do more like it.**

**Review. **


End file.
